The Bunny Song
The Bunny Song is a song from Rack, Shack and Benny, an episode of VeggieTales. Lyrics Old/Original Mr. Nezzer: The bunny. The bunny. Whoa, I love the bunny. I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny. The bunny. The bunny. Yeah, I love the bunny. I gave everything that I had for the bunny. I don't want no health food when it's time to feed. A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need. I don't want no buddies to come out and play. ''I'll sit on my sofa, eat bunnies all day. I won't go to church, and I won't go to school''. That stuff is for sissies, but bunnies are cool! Backup Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. ''I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to play on a day that is sunny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny.'' (continues in the background) Mr. Nezzer: The bunny. The bunny. Whoa, I love the bunny '' I don't love my mom or my dad, just the bunny. T''he bunny. The bunny. Yeah, I love the bunny! I gave everything that I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaad... for the bunnyyyyyyy. Current Mr. Nezzer: The bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny. I don't love my soup or my bread, just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny, Yeah I love the bunny. I gave everything that I had for the bunny. I don't want no health food when it's time to feed. A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need. I don't want no buddies to come out and play. I'll sit on my sofa eat bunnies all day. I won't eat no beans, and I won't eat tofu, That stuff is for sissies, but bunnies are cool! Backup Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to play on a day that is sunny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny(continues in the background) Mr. Nezzer: The bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny. ''I don't love my soup or my bread, Just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny,. Yeah I love the bunny I gave everything that I haaaaaad for the bunnnyyyy.'' New and Improved Mr. Nezzer: The bunny. The bunny. Whoa, I ate the bunny. I didn't eat my soup, nor my bread, just the bunny. The bunny. The bunny. Oh, I love the bunny. But now I feel sick in the head from the bunny. I didn't eat my salad, I didn't eat my steak. I had too much candy. Got a tummy ache. I need to eat good food to help me to grow. I'll obey my momma cause she loves me so. Yeah I'll go to church and I'll go to school. That stuff is important and I ain't no fool! Backup singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. I don't want to play on a day that is sunny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny. (continues in the background) (During the bridge, Mr. Nezzer is trying to stop the backup singers, but they don't pay attention. Like this: No, no, no, no, girls! No, that's wrong! I learned my lesson! Oh, you're gonna get tummy aches! Now, you stop singing that stuff! Listen here, girls! Oh, no!) Mr. Nezzer: The bunny. The bunny. Whoa, I ate the bunny. I didn't eat my soup or my bread, just the bunny. The bunny. The bunny. Oh, I love the bunny . But now I feel sick in the heaaaaaaad,from the bunnnyyyy. Reprise Mr. Nezzer: I've tried to be patient, I've tried to be kind. ''Can you tell me what the trouble is? Am I losing my mind? Now I didn't ask for much, just one simple little thing. Didn't ask you to part the waters, ''I just wanted to hear you siiiiiiiiing! ''I gave you hats, I gave you ties, I let you eat my bunnies! And this is how you repay me? Come on boys, do you think that's funny? Well, now at last, your fate is sealed, you're paying for your crime! But to show you what kind of guy I am, I'll ask you one more time. Will you, or will you not, sing the song? Fun Facts *This song is infamous for being the center of a long-term controversy upon ''Rack, Shack & Benny's initial release. According to Phil Vischer, this song was originally meant to be bad so kids wouldn't sing it. However, soon after the episode's release, parents began lashing out at Big Idea with letters alleging their children had been singing the song. Thus, the following changes were made: **1. A "New and Improved" version that kids can sing for their first sing along video was written. **2. The lyrics for the song on the Rack, Shack & Benny episode were rewritten for future releases. *A little snippet of this can be heard in Twas The Night Before Easter. *The current version of this song was heard in Silly Little Thing Called Love. Video File:VeggieTales New Improved Bunny Song - VeggieTune File:VeggieTales The Bunny Song File:Veggie Tales The Bunny Song Original Behind the Scenes File:VeggieTales Behind The Bunny Song Gallery Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Food Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs sung by Mr. Nezzer